


You're Doing it Wrong

by ForTheFunOfIt_37



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dancing, Internet Famous, M/M, Tik Tok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheFunOfIt_37/pseuds/ForTheFunOfIt_37
Summary: Maker of popular YouTube, Tik Tok and Instagram videos, The Prince, A.K.A Roman Knight is trying to keep up with his school work and his friends, Logan and Patton, while maintaining his internet popularity. While attempting to do this, he has a run in with the most popular dancer currently on the internet. This darkly dressed dance sensation known to the internet as "Anxiety", captures Roman's attention in more ways than just his talent.





	You're Doing it Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> If I get enough people interested in more, I will write more but here is this for now.

“Done.” Logan said, stopping the video and questioning once again how he always managed to be the one to do this.

Roman dropped his pose and rushed over. “Let me see it!”

He took his phone and watched the short video, cracking a smile. “I love it! Thanks, Logan!”

“Yes well… ” Logan pushed his glasses further up his nose. “Are you ready to go now, or do you need me to film more of your silly videos?”

Roman paused his quick editing of the video to roll his eyes at Logan. “They are supposed to be entertaining, so your jab does not hurt me.”

“Whatever. Come on, Patton’s waiting for us.”

“I’m coming.” Roman tapped at his phone some more before putting it in his pocket. “All uploaded. Let me grab my jacket.”

He ran down the hall to his bedroom to grab his favorite red and white bomber jacket. It had a sequined crown emblem on the back, his trademark symbol. That same crown symbol was proudly worn by many of his YouTube, Instagram, and Tik Tok fans.

“Let’s go.” Roman reappeared in the front room and followed his friend out the door.

Patton was waiting for them by the time they made it to the small cafe. He was already seated at their usual outdoor table with everyone’s drinks and snacks.

“There you are!” Patton smiled when he saw the two approaching. “What took so long?”

“Roman’s internet popularity.” Logan said, taking the seat next to Patton. “Thanks for ordering for us. Again.”

He glared at Roman, who glared right back as he took the seat opposite of them.

“It’s fine, Lo. I don’t mind.” Patton took a sip of his drink. “Besides, Ro’s new Tik Tok is hilarious! I just watched it!”

Roman beamed.

“Oh please.” Logan scoffed. “This time travel trend is ridiculous. Actually, the whole platform is ridiculous.” 

“You don’t mean that.” Patton said gently, putting his hand on Logan’s arm.

“I do. I’m not sure why you bother, Roman.”

Roman shrugged. “It’s fun and people like it. I gotta keep up with the times, Pocket Protector.”

“Whatever.” Logan took a long drawl of his coffee. “So what have you been up to?”

Patton shrugged. “Classwork mostly. Though I went to the shelter again today. How about you?”

“Nothing new.” Logan answered. “Classwork as well, and my project. I’m sorry we haven’t had time to talk much, it’s been a lot. I have missed youー”

“Gross.” Roman stage whispered to himself. “Get a room.”

Logan kicked him under the table.

Roman snickered and took out his phone, only half-listening to their continued conversation. 

Eventually, he got up to give them some privacy, walking towards an empty section of tables that were away from the street. He decided he might as well make another Tik Tok while he had the time, and began to search for ideas that he could do without Logan’s help to film.

He settled on a dance challenge, and practiced a few times to ensure he was doing it correctly.

When he was sure he had it, he set up his phone to record and stepped back to begin. The music started after the countdown and he went for it.

“You’re doing it wrong.”

Roman stumbled and quickly shut off his phone. “What?” 

He spun around to see someone about his age, though perhaps a little younger, sitting at one of the tables with his feet propped up. He wore torn black skinny jeans, a black jacket with plaid purple patches, and black high tops. The hood of the jacket was pulled over his face.

“I said you’re doing it wrong.” The stranger said again with a smirk. “God, if I’d have recorded you, that video would have gone viral. The Prince fails to do a simple Tik Tok dance challenge.”

Roman felt his face heating up. “Who are you? An emo’s nightmare?”

The stranger snorted, a hand jumping to cover his mouth as he laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Roman asked. _ Who is this guy and what does he want? _

“You, Princey. You’re a hoot.” The stranger wore a look of genuine amusement. “I’ve always liked your Tik Toks and Instagram vids, but you’re a lot funnier in person.”

“Thank you.” Roman said coldly. “Can I help you with something, or are you just going to torment me?”

“I don’t think you can do anything for me.” The stranger’s smile seemed to grow. “But I can help you if you’d like. Show you how to actually do the dance.”

“Oh? What makes you think you can do that?” Roman couldn’t help but invite challenge. He hated being bested or being told he was wrong.

“Because I created it.” 

Now it was Roman’s turn to laugh. And laugh he did. Hard.

“You don’t believe me?” The stranger asked.

“No,” Roman wheezed. “No I don’t, Hot Topic.”

“Oh really?” The stranger put his feet on the ground and threw back the hood, revealing his purple colored hair, before removing his jacket. Beneath the jacket, he was wearing a long sleeved dark purple shirt. “How about now?”

He turned around slowly to reveal the black storm cloud emblem on the back of his shirt before facing Roman again, a smirk on his face.

“No way.” Roman didn’t want to believe it. The stranger looked like him, that was for sure. “Show me. Prove you’re him.”

The stranger sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He then took two side steps before doing a series of dance steps back to his original position. A few very unique steps that many people, Roman included, had attempted to recreate but failed.

It was definitely him.

“Believe me now?”

Roman nodded. He had no choice but to believe now.

“Good. Nice to meet you, Prince.” The now identified stranger. “As you now know, I’m Anxiety. Would you like me to teach you?”

Roman nodded again. He couldn’t believe it.

The dancing sensation, popular on every platform, Anxiety, was volunteering to teach him a dance challenge that he had created himself.

He couldn’t believe it. 

If he’d considered himself popular before, he would be even more popular after a collab Tik Tok with Anxiety.

If the dance legend let him record them together, that is.


End file.
